


Pruning Shears with a side of Revenge

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just.... pruning shears, and mail boxes, pruning shears - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Belle finds her pruning shears beat up and in the trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pruning Shears with a side of Revenge

“Rumpel,” She called sweetly, and he knew he was in trouble before she showed up at the door with the shears in her hand, but he smiled anyway.

“Yes, love?” He made sure to let his accent thicken a little, just enough to watch her shiver at the sound of it. Her eyes softened, but she was still glaring at him.

“What did you do to my pruning shears?” It was a simple question, and she really should watch those words of hers because there were so many loopholes to be exploited. He wouldn’t do that though, this was Belle and she deserved the truth… whether she would accept the truth or not was the question.

He licked his lips, “I… uh…”

She raised an eyebrow, her yellow-gloved hand going to her hips, the other waving the broken shears in his face. They were twisted and mangled, the blades dented and bent, “Well, come on then Rumpelstiltskin,”

Oh she’d used his full name, this wasn’t good, “I… sort of used them,”

“Used them,” She replied blandly.

“Yes,” His ability to form sentences in the face of her anger was quickly diminishing.

“What exactly did you use them for Rumpel?” She sighed, shaking her head and placing her hand against her forehead, shears and all. Dirt smudged across the white of her skin.

“Regina’s mailbox,” He blurted out and didn’t even try to stop his gaze from moving its way onto her feet.

“Regina’s….” Belle paused, her mind obviously going through why he would do such a thing, “What in the world did you do to Regina’s mailbox using pruning shears?”

That was not the question he expected, so he looked up and met her amused eyes. She was laughing silently, her eyes tearing at the edges as she waited for his reply and the shears hung limply by her side.

“To trim it obviously,” Was the first thing that came to mind, he was working on auto-pilot.

Clearing her throat, she grinned at him, “I gotta see this,”

Then she was turning away, dropping the shears to the ground of the gardening shed, she rushed away and towards the mayors house. He followed after, not able to keep pace, he just let her run and tried to keep her in sight.

By the time he caught up, Belle was disappearing into the crowd that stood in Regina’s lawn and blocked the sidewalks.

He heard her shriek of laughter not a minute later.


End file.
